General Work Needed
Groups Riyria Nyphron Church Elan Erivan Apeladorn Westerlins Nations of Apeladorn Avryn: Central wealthy kingdoms Trent: Northern mountainous kingdoms Calis: Southeastern tropical region ruled by warlords Delgos: Southern republic Kingdoms of Avryn Ghent: Ecclesiastical holding of the Nyphron Church Melengar: Small but old and respected kingdom Warric: Most powerful of the kingdoms of Avryn Dunmore: Youngest and least sophisticated kingdom Alburn: Forested kingdom Rhenydd: Poor kingdom Maranon: Producer of food. Once part of Delgos, which was lost when Delgos became a republic Galeannon: Lawless kingdom of barren hills, the site of several great battles Gods Erebus: Father of the gods Ferrol: Eldest son, god of elves Drome: Second son, god of dwarves Maribor: Third son, god of men Muriel: Only daughter, goddess of nature Uberlin: Son of Muriel and Erebus, god of darkness Races Man Elf Dwarf Political Parties Imperialists: Those wishing to unite mankind under a single leader who is the direct descendant of the demigod Novron Nationalists: Those wishing to be ruled by a leader chosen by the people Royalists: Those wishing to continue rule by individual, independent monarchs ''Riyria Revelations Glossaries (Book 1: Theft of Swords) Copied from '''http://riyria.blogspot.com/p/extras.html Albert Winslow, Viscount: Landless nobleman used by Riyria to arrange assignments from the gentry Alburn: Kingdom of Avryn ruled by King Armand and Queen Adeline Alenda Lanaklin, Lady: Daughter of Marquis Victor Lanaklin and sister of Brother Myron of the Winds Abbey Allie: Daughter of Wyatt Deminthal Alric Brendon Essendon, Prince: Member of ruling family of Melengar, son of Amrath, brother of Arista Alverstone: \al-ver-stone\ Royce’s dagger Ambrose Moor: Administrator of the Manzant Prison and Salt Works Amrath Essendon, King: \am-wrath\ Ruler of Melengar, father of Alric and Arista Amril, Countess: \am-rill\ Noblewoman that Arista cursed with boils Ann, Queen: Wife of Amrath, mother of Alric and Arista, killed in a fire Antun Bulard: Historian and author of The History of Apeladorn Apeladorn: \ah-pell-ah-dorn\ Four nations of man, consisting of Trent, Avryn, Delgos, and Calis Aquesta: \ah-quest-ah\ Capital city of the kingdom of Warric Arcadius Vintarus Latimer: Professor of lore at Sheridan University Archibald Ballentyne: Earl of Chadwick Arista Essendon, Princess: Member of ruling family of Melengar, daughter of Amrath, sister of Alric Armand, King: Ruler of Alburn, married to Adeline Art, the: Magic, generally feared by nobles and commoners due to superstition Arvid McDern: Son of Dillon McDern of Dahlgren Avempartha: Ancient elven tower Avryn: \ave-rin\ Central and most powerful of the four nations of Apeladorn, located between Trent and Delgos Ballentyne: \bal-in-tine\ Ruling family of the earldom of Chadwick Ba Ran Ghazel: Goblins of the sea Belinda Pickering: Extremely attractive wife of Count Pickering, mother of Lenare, Mauvin, Fanen, and Denek Belstrads: \bell-straads\ Family of knights from Chadwick, including Sir Breckton and Wesley Bernice: Handmaid of Princess Arista Bernum River: Waterway that bisects the city of Colnora Bethamy, King: Ruler reputed to have had his horse buried with him Black Diamond, the: International thieves’ guild centered in Colnora Blackwater: Last name of Hadrian and his father, Danbury Blythin Castle: Castle in Alburn Bocant: Family who built a lucrative industry from pork, second most wealthy merchants in Colnora Bothwicks: Family of peasant farmers of Dahlgren Breckton Belstrad, Sir: Son of Lord Belstrad, knight of Chadwick, considered by many to be the best knight of Avryn Brodric Essendon: Founder of the Essendon dynasty Bucket men: Term for assassin used by the Black Diamond thieves’ guild Byrnie: Long (usually sleeveless) tunic of chain mail formerly worn as defensive armor Calian: \cal-lay-in\ Pertaining to the nation of Calis Calians: Residents of the nation of Calis, darker in skin tone, with almond-shaped eyes Calis: \cal-lay\ Southern- and easternmost of the four nations of Apeladorn, considered exotic, in constant conflict with the Ba Ran Ghazel Caswell: Family of peasant farmers from Dahlgren Cenzars: \sen-zhars\ Wizards of the ancient Novronian Empire Chamberlain: Someone who manages the household of a king or nobleman Colnora: \call-nor-ah\ Largest and wealthiest city of Avryn, merchant-based, grew from a rest stop at a central crossroads from various major trade routes Cosmos DeLur: Colnora’s richest resident Crimson Hand: Thieves’ guild operating out of Melengar Crown Tower: Home of the Patriarch, center of the Nyphron Church Cutter: Assassin of the Black Diamond, best friend of Royce, boyfriend of Jade Dagastan: Major and easternmost trade port of Calis Dahlgren: \dall-grin\ Remote village on the bank of the Nidwalden River Danbury Blackwater: Father of Hadrian Danthen: Woodsman from Dahlgren Daref, Lord: Nobleman of Warric, associate of Albert Winslow Darius Seret: Founder of the Seret Knights Davens, Squire: Boy who Arista had a youthful crush on Degan Gaunt: Leader of the Nationalists Delano DeWitt, Baron: Nobleman who hires Hadrian to steal Count Pickering’s sword Delgos: One of the four nations of Apeladorn. The only republic in a world of monarchies, Delgos revolted against the Steward’s Empire after Glenmorgan III was murdered and after surviving an attack by the Ba Ran Ghazel with no aid from the empire. DeLorkan, Duke: Calian nobleman DeLur: Family of wealthy merchants Denek Pickering: Youngest son of Count Pickering Dillon McDern: Dahlgren’s blacksmith Dioylion: \die-e-leon\ The Accumulated Letters of Dioylion, a very rare scroll Dixon Taft: Bartender and manager of The Rose and Thorn Tavern Drome: God of the dwarves Drondil Fields: Count Pickering’s castle, once the fortress of Brodric Essendon, the original seat of power in Melengar Drumindor: Dwarven-built fortress located at the entrance to Terlando Bay in Tur Del Fur Drundel: Peasant family from Dahlgren consisting of Mae, Went, Davie, and Firth Duster: Moniker used by Royce while a member of the Black Diamond Ecton, Sir: Chief knight of Count Pickering and military general of Melengar Edmund Hall: Professor of geometry at Sheridan University, reputed to have found Percepliquis, declared a heretic by the Nyphron Church, imprisoned in the Crown Tower Elan: The world Elden: Large man, friend of Wyatt Deminthal Ella: Cook at Drondil Fields Elven: Pertaining to elves Enden, Sir: Knight of Chadwick, considered second best to Breckton Erebus: Father of the gods, also known as Kile Erivan: \ear-ah-van\ Elven empire Erlic, Sir: Knight competing in Dahlgren contest Ervanon: \err-vah-non\ City in northern Ghent, seat of the Nyphron Church, once the capital of the Steward’s Empire as established by Glenmorgan I Esrahaddon: \ez-rah-hod-in\ Wizard, onetime member of the ancient order of the Cenzar, convicted of destroying the Novronian Empire and sentenced to imprisonment Essendon: \ez-in-don\ Royal family of Melengar Essendon Castle: Home of ruling monarchs of Melengar Estramnadon: \es-tram-nah-don\ Believed to be the capital or at least a very sacred place in the Erivan Empire Estrendor: \es-tren-door\ Northern wastes Etcher: Member of the Black Diamond thieves’ guild Falina Brockton: Real name of Emerald, waitress at The Rose and Thorn Tavern Fanen Pickering: \fan-in\ Middle son of Count Pickering Fauld, the Order of: \fall-ed\ Post-imperial order of knights dedicated to preserving the skill and discipline of the Teshlor Knights Fenitilian, Brother: Monk of Maribor, made warm shoes Ferrol: God of the elves Finiless: Noted author Fletcher: Maker of arrows Galeannon: \gale-e-an-on\ Kingdom of Avryn, ruled by Fredrick and Josephine Galenti: \ga-lehn’-tay\ Calian term Galewyr River: \gale-wahar\ Marks the southern border of Melengar and the northern border of Warric and reaches the sea near the fishing village of Roe Galien, Archbishop: \gal-e-in\ High-ranking member of the Nyphron Church Galilin: \gal-ah-lin\ Province of Melengar ruled by Count Pickering Gemkey: Gem that opens a gemlock Gemlock: Dwarven invention that seals a container and can only be opened with a precious gem of the right type and cut Gentry Square: Affluent district of Melengar Ghazel: \gehz-ell\ Ba Ran Ghazel, dwarven name for goblins, literally: Sea goblins Ghent: Ecclesiastical holding of the Nyphron Church Gilarabrywn: \gill-lar-ah-bren\ Elven beast of war Ginlin, Brother: \gin-lin\ Monk of Maribor, winemaker, refuses to touch a knife Glamrendor: \glam-ren-door\ Capital of Dunmore Glenmorgan: 326 years after the fall of the Novronian Empire, this native of Ghent reunited the four nations of Apeladorn; founder of Sheridan University; creator of the great north-south road; builder of the Ervanon palace (of which only the Crown Tower remains) Glenmorgan II: Son of Glenmorgan. When his father died young, the new and inexperienced emperor relied on church officials to assist him in managing his empire. They in turn took the opportunity to manipulate the emperor into granting sweeping powers to the church and nobles loyal to the church. These leaders opposed defending Delgos against the invading Ba Ran Ghazel in Calis and the Dacca in Delgos, arguing the threat would increase dependency on the empire. Glenmorgan III: Grandson of Glenmorgan. Shortly after assuming the stewardship, he attempted to reassert control over the realm his grandfather had created by leading an army against the invading Ghazel that had reached southeastern Avryn. He defeated the Ghazel at the First Battle of Vilan Hills and announced plans to ride to the aid of Tur Del Fur. Fearing his rise in power, in the sixth year of his reign, his nobles betrayed and imprisoned him in Blythin Castle. Jealous of his popularity and growing strength, and resentful of his policy of stripping the nobles and clergy of their power, the church charged him with heresy. He was found guilty and executed. This began the rapid collapse of what many called the Steward’s Empire. The church later claimed the nobles had tricked them, and condemned many, most of whom reputedly ended their lives badly. Glouston: Province of northern Warric bordering on the Galewyr River, ruled by the marquis Lanaklin Great sword: Long sword designed to be held with both hands Grigoles: \gry-holes\ Author of Grigoles Treatise on Imperial Common Law Guardian of the Heir: Teshlor Knight sworn to protect the Heir of Novron Gutaria: \goo-tar-ah\ Secret Nyphron prison designed to hold Esrahaddon Gwen DeLancy: Calian prostitute and proprietor of Medford House and The Rose and Thorn Tavern Hadrian Blackwater: Mercenary, one-half of Riyria Halberd: Two-handed pole used as a weapon Heir of Novron: Direct descendant of demigod Novron, destined to rule all of Avryn Heldaberry: Wild-growing fruit often used to make wine Heslon, Brother: Monk of Maribor, great cook Hilfred: Bodyguard of Princess Arista Himbolt, Baron: Nobleman of Melengar House, the: Nickname used for Medford House Hoyte: Onetime First Officer of the Black Diamond Imperialists: Political party that desires to unite all the kingdoms of men under a single leader who is the direct descendant of the demigod Novron Jade: Assassin in the Black Diamond, girlfriend of Cutter, friend of Royce Jerish Grelad: Teshlor Knight and first Guardian of the Heir Jerl, Lord: Neighbor of the Pickerings known for his prizewinning hunting dogs Julian Tempest: Chamberlain of Melengar Kile: Master sword smith, named used by Erebus when in the form of a man Krindel: Prelate of the Nyphron Church and historian Kris Dagger: Weapon with a wavy blade, sometimes used in magic rituals Lanaklin: Ruling family of Glouston Lanis Ethelred: \eth-el-red\ King of Warric, Imperialist Lanksteer: Capital city of the Lordium kingdom of Trent Lena Bothwick: Wife of Russell, farmer in Dahlgren Lenare Pickering: Daughter of Count Pickering and Belinda, sister of Mauvin, Fanen, and Denek Lingard: Capital city of Relison, kingdom of Trent Longwood: Forest in Melengar Lothomad, King: Lothomad the Bald, ruler of Trent, expanded territory dramatically following the collapse of the Steward’s Reign, pushing south through Ghent into Melengar, where Brodric Essendon defeated him in the Battle of Drondil Fields in 2545 Lower Quarter: Impoverished section of the city of Medford Luis Guy: Sentinel of the Nyphron Church Magnus: Dwarf Mandalin: \man-dah-lynn\ Capital of Calis Manzant: \man-zahnt\ Infamous prison and salt mine located in Manzar, Maranon Maranon: \mar-ah-non\ Kingdom in Avryn, ruled by Vincent and Regina Mares Cathedral: Center of the Nyphron Church in Melengar, run by Bishop Saldur Maribor: \mar-eh-bore\ God of men Mason Grumon: \grum-on\ Blacksmith in Medford Maurice Saldur, Bishop: Head of Nyphron Church in Melengar, friend of the Essendon ruling family Mauvin Pickering: \maw-vin\ Eldest of Count Pickering’s sons McDern: Peasant family living in Dahlgren Medford: Capital of Melengar Medford House: Brothel run by Gwen DeLancy and attached to The Rose and Thorn Tavern Melengar: \mel-in-gar\ Kingdom in Avryn, ruled by the Essendon royal family Melengarians: Residents of Melengar Melissa: Head servant of Princess Arista, nickname Missy Mercs: Mercenaries Merlons: Solid section between two crenels in a crenellated battlement Merton, Monsignor: Eccentric priest from Ghent, known to talk aloud to Maribor Millie: Hadrian’s horse Mir: Person with both elven and human blood Montemorcey: \mont-eh-more-ah-sea\ Excellent wine imported through the Vandon Spice Company Motte: Man-made hill Mouse: Royce’s horse Muriel: Goddess of nature, daughter of Erebus, mother of Uberlin Myron: Monk of Maribor, son of Victor, brother of Alenda Nareion: \nare-e-on\ Last emperor of the Novronian Empire Nationalists: Political party led by Degan Gaunt that desires rule by the will of the people Nevrik: \nehv-rick\ Son of Nareion, the heir who went into hiding Nidwalden River: Marks the eastern border of Avryn and the start of the Erivan realm Novron: Savior of mankind, son of the god Maribor, demigod who defeated the elven army in the Great Elven Wars, founder of the Novronian Empire, builder of Percepliquis Novronian: \nov-ron-e-on\ Pertaining to Novron Nyphron Church: The worshipers of Novron and Maribor, his father Nyphrons: \nef-rons\ Devout members of the church Parthaloren Falls: \path-ah-lore-e-on\ The great cataracts on the Nidwalden near Avempartha Patriarch: Head of the Nyphron Church who lives in the Crown Tower of Ervanon Pauldron: A piece of armor covering the shoulder at the junction of the body piece and the arm piece Percepliquis: \per-sep-lah-kwiss\ The ancient capital of the Novronian Empire, named for the wife of Novron Percy Braga, Archduke: Lord Chancellor of Melengar, winner of the title of Grand Circuit Tournament Champion in Swords, the Silver Shield, and Golden Laurel; uncle to Alric and Arista, having married King Amrath’s sister Pickering: Noble family of Melengar and rulers of Galilin. Count Pickering is known to be the best swordsman in Avryn and believed to use a magic sword. Pickilerinon: Seadric, who shortened the family name to Pickering Plesieantic Incantation: \plass-e-an-tic\ A method used in the Art to draw power from nature Price: First Officer of the Black Diamond thieves’ guild Ratibor: Capital of the kingdom of Rhenydd Rendon, Baron: Nobleman of Melengar Renian, Brother: \rhen-e-ahn\ Childhood friend of Myron the monk Rhelacan: \rell-ah-khan\ Great sword that Maribor tricked Drome into forging and Ferrol into enchanting, given to Novron to defeat the elves Rhenydd: \ren-yaed\ Kingdom of Avryn, ruled by King Urith Rilan Valley: Fertile land that separates Glouston and Chadwick Rionillion: \ri-on-ill-lon\ Name of the city that first stood on the site of Aquesta but was destroyed during the civil wars that occurred after the fall of the Novronian Empire Riyria : \rye-ear-ah\ Elvish for two, a team or a bond Rondel: Common type of stiff-bladed dagger with a round handgrip Rose and Thorn, The: Tavern in Medford run by Gwen DeLancy, used as a base by Riyria Roswort, King: Ruler of Dunmore Royce Melborn : Thief, one-half of Riyria Rufus, Lord: Ruthless northern warlord, respected by the south Russell Bothwick: Farmer in Dahlgren, husband of Lena Salifan: \sal-eh-fan\ Fragrant wild plant used in incense Sauly: Nickname of Maurice Saldur, used by those closest to him Senon Upland: Highland plateau overlooking Chadwick Sentinel: Inquisitor generals of the Nyphron Church, charged with rooting out heresy and finding the lost Heir of Novron Seret: \sir-ett\ Knights of Nyphron. The military arm of the church first formed by Lord Darius Seret, who was charged with finding the Heir of Novron. Sheridan University: Prestigious institution of learning, located in Ghent Spadone: Long two-handed sword with a tapering blade and an extended flange ahead of the hilt allowing for an extended variety of fighting maneuvers. Due to the length of the handgrip and the flange, which provides its own barbed hilt, the sword provides a number of additional hand placements, permitting the sword to be used similarly to a quarterstaff, as well as a powerful cleaving weapon. The spadone is the traditional weapon of a skilled knight. Summersrule: Popular midsummer holiday celebrated with picnics, dances, feasts, and jousting tournaments Tabard: A tunic worn over armor usually emblazoned with a coat of arms Tek’chin: Single fighting discipline of the Teshlor Knights that was preserved by the Knights of the Fauld and handed down to the Pickerings Tenent: Most common form of semi-standard international currency. Coins of gold, silver, and copper stamped with the likeness of the king of the realm where the coin was minted. Terlando Bay: Harbor of Tur Del Fur Teshlors: Legendary knights of the Novronian Empire, greatest warriors ever to have lived Theron Wood: Father of Thrace Wood, farmer of Dahlgren Thrace Wood: Daughter of Theron and Addie Tiliner: Superior side sword used frequently by mercenaries in Avryn Tobis Rentinual: History professor at Sheridan University Tolin Essendon: Son of Brodric, who moved the capital to Medford and built Essendon Castle Tomas, Deacon: Priest of Dahlgren village Torsonic: Torque-producing, as in the cable used in crossbows Trent: Northern mountainous kingdoms Trumbul, Baron: Mercenary Tur: Small legendary village believed to have once been in Delgos, site of the first recorded visit of Kile, mythical source of great weapons Tur Del Fur: Coastal city in Delgos, on Terlando Bay, originally built by dwarves Uberlin: The god of the Dacca and the Ghazel, son of Erebus and his daughter, Muriel Urith, King: Ruler of Ratibor Valin, Lord: Elderly knight of Melengar known for his valor and courage but lacking strategic skills Vandon: Port city of Delgos, home to the Vandon Spice Company, which began as a pirate haven until Delgos became a republic, when it became a legitimate business Venlin, Patriarch: Head of the Nyphron Church during the fall of the Novronian Empire Vernes: Port city at the mouth of the Bernum River Villein: Person who is bound to the land and owned by the feudal lord Vince Griffin: Dahlgren village founder Warric: Kingdom of Avryn, ruled by Ethelred Wesbaden: Major trade port city of Calis Westbank: Newly formed province of Dunmore Westerlands: Unknown frontier to the west Wicend: \why-send\ Farmer in Melengar who lends his name to the ford that crosses the Galewyr into Glouston Winds Abbey: Monastery of the Monks of Maribor near Lake Windermere in western Melengar Wintertide: Chief holiday, held in midwinter, celebrated by feasts and jousts Wyatt Deminthal: Onetime ship captain, father of Allie Wylin: \why-lynn\ Master-at-arms at Essendon Castle